


Robbie the Good Guy?

by 18lzytwner



Series: LazyTown Second Series [2]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-02
Updated: 2006-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 13,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/18lzytwner/pseuds/18lzytwner
Summary: Robbie's new plan calls for some serious good stuff. Or does it? Will friendships fall apart after harsh words are spoken? Song included is Do What You Have To Do by Sarah McLachlan





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie watched the sun go down from her bedroom window.  Tomorrow was the last day of school.  It had been a relatively bumpy start but things had slowly grown to be as if she hadn’t just moved to LazyTown.  She’d made some new friends and she was happy. 

          “Stephanie!”  Uncle Milford called from down the hall. 

          “Coming!”  She shouted in reply and quickly got off her bed.  The now ten year old walked down the hall and into the kitchen.

          “What is it, Uncle Milford?”  Stephanie asked.

          “I wanted to talk to you about something.  Come on let’s sit in the living room.”  He said.  The two walked into the other room and sat down on the couch.

          “I wanted to say that I’m very proud of you.  You’ve done a marvelous job of adjusting and I know that that day is coming.”  Uncle Milford said.  Stephanie sighed and swallowed hard.  She had almost forgotten about that.  In less than a week, it would be the first anniversary of her parents’ death.

          “Do you want to go back and visit them?”  By them Milford meant their gravestones.  Stephanie hadn’t thought about that.  She wasn’t sure if she wanted to.  When she didn’t say anything right away, Milford knew she might need some time.

          “Just let me know.”  He said as he wrapped his arms around her.  Stephanie put her arms around her uncle and tears began to well in her eyes.  Quickly, she shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut.  No more crying, she had to be stronger.  They were gone but she’d never forget them.

* * *

          Robbie walked back and forth in his underground lair behind the billboard.  There had to be a way to rid to LazyTown of Sportakook.  It had taken a long time for him to finish his five-hundred hours of community service and he was getting sick of doing good deeds.  _Wait a minute_ , he thought.

“Sick of good deeds.  I could fool those idiot children into thinking that doing good things were a sickness.”  Robbie said aloud.  Then another thought occurred to him.

“But I tried that with the vegetables and that didn’t work so well.  Hmmm, what else can I do?  Think, think, think.”  He muttered as he paced back and forth, tapping his temple with his left index finger.  After twenty minutes, he was being to feel dizzy so he sat down in his big fuzzy orange chair.  His head remained empty except for the words that kept repeating in his head.  _Sick of good deeds, sick of good deeds._   There had to be something to that he could use.  At a loss, Robbie turned on the television.

          “Are you sick of losing people’s phone numbers?  Have too many little scraps of paper up by the phone?”  A man on a commercial asked.  Robbie was about to change the channel when he heard something he liked.

          “Then the Number-O-Matic is for you.  It plugs into your phone and automatically places your friends’ numbers in alphabetical order.  You’ll never need paper and pen ever again.”  The man continued to talk but Robbie ignored him. 

          “That’s it!  Sportadork wants to be my friend.  If I become his “friend” I can “perform” good deeds and make him think I’ve changed.  In the meantime I can feed those stupid kids “good ideas” and when they start doing bad things, Sportasnore will be blamed.  He’ll leave in shame.  Man, I’m good!”  He said as a smile crossed his face.    


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie started the walk towards school the next morning, thinking about what Uncle Milford had said.  She wasn’t sure what she wanted to do and wondered if she should ask Sportacus first.  As if on cue, the above average hero jumped over a wall and landed near her.

          “Good morning Stephanie.”  He smiled and the ten year old smiled back. 

          “Good morning Sportacus.  Do you mind if I ask you a question?”  She wondered.

          “Sure.  What’s up?”  Sportacus wondered.

          “Well, it’s been almost a year and Uncle Milford asked me if I wanted to go visit them and I…”  Stephanie paused, unsure of what to say.

          “And you want to know whether or not you should go or want to go.”  He said finishing her sentence.  She nodded.

          “Well, it’s totally up to you.  I visit my parents every year on the anniversary and their birthdays.  Your Uncle is nice enough to let me go for a few days.  He never asks when I say I need to go home, he just alerts the police and they do the best they can to keep things running smoothly when I’m away.”  He told her.

          “Oh so that’s why you went away a few weeks ago.”  Stephanie said.

          “I meant to tell you but I didn’t want to upset you.  Everything seemed to be going well, so I just left.  You did ok for those few days.”  He smiled.  Off in the distance, Stephanie heard the school bell ring.

          “Oh man I’m going to be late.”  She hadn’t realized that their walking had slowed down to an almost stop. 

          “Hang on.”  Sportacus said.  His hands found her waist and he lifted her up onto his shoulders.  Then he took off like a shot.  Within seconds they were at the school.

          “Thanks, Sportacus.”  Stephanie’s cheeks turned slightly red as his hands once again found her waist as he placed her back on the ground.

          “You’re welcome.  See you later.”  The above average hero smiled and flipped away.  Stephanie watched him go.  The butterflies returned to her stomach as she wandered into school with her head in the clouds. 

          Later in class, she was staring at the blackboard but not absorbing what was on it.  Apparently, the teacher, Mrs. Smart, could tell too.

          “Stephanie, what’s the answer to the problem on the board?”  Mrs. Smart asked.  The girl looked confused and just spit out an answer.

          “10.” Someone snickered in the back of the class.  The bell rang signifying lunch and the students made a mad dash for the door.

          “Remember after lunch is your math Final Exam.  Don’t be late.”  Mrs. Smart reminded the class.

“Stephanie, may I see you for a moment?”  The teacher asked before the girl could make her escape.  She nodded and came over to her teacher.

“Stephanie, I know that you could have answered that question in your sleep and I also know that this is the fourth time in the past few days I’ve caught you seemingly out in left field instead of in the classroom.  Is there something you’d like to talk about?”  Mrs. Smart asked.  

“I’m sorry; I guess I just can’t seem to focus.  It’s…” she paused.  She didn’t want to tell her teacher that she had been daydreaming about someone and she also didn’t want to bring up her parents either.  Mrs. Smart sensed she was hiding something and decided not to pry.

“Just promise me you’ll focus on your math exam when you get back from lunch, ok?”  The teacher wondered. 

“I promise.”  Stephanie smiled and rushed out of the room to catch up with Trixie for lunch.    

* * *

           Robbie climbed up the tube of his hideout and pushed on the lid.  He wasn’t that strong and his arms shook as he pushed the lid up.  Suddenly he lost the strength in his arms and managed to have the lid come crashing down on the fingers on his left hand.

          “Ouch!”  He shouted.  Shaking his hand, he pushed with his right arm.  Eventually he was able to put is left arm back up and push the lid off entirely.  It was another bright and sunny day in LazyTown and he knew that Sportacus would be out flipping around because the little brats were no where to be seen. 

          “How do I get his attention, without getting into trouble?”  Robbie wondered.  He shook his head and pondered the thought as he climbed down the ladder on the outside of his tube.  Not completely paying attention to what he was doing, Robbie missed the last rung and fell down, hitting his head on the top of the tube.  He lay flat on the ground for only an instant, quickly springing up. 

          “I meant to do that.”  He said as he straightened his clothes.  That’s when he saw Sportacus in the distance.

          “Sportakook…er…  I mean Sportacus!”  The villain shouted. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie wandered home from school later that afternoon.  She had managed to focus herself on her math exam and was pretty sure that she had done a good job.  It turns out that Trixie was the one snickering in the back of the class and she ribbed Stephanie during lunch about her answer.

          _We all know what’s on your mind_ , her friend had said.

          _What do you mean?_   Stephanie had defended herself.

          _I saw how you got to school today and I’ve seen the way you blush when he’s around.  You can’t pull a fast one around me_ , Trixie had told her.  After which neither one of them had talked to each other and Stephanie had hoped to catch up with Trixie after school but her friend hadn’t waited for her. 

          Sighing, the ten year old looked up at the sky.  The sun was still shining and the birds were still chirping, as they had been this morning.  When she moved her head down to see Robbie Rotten talking to Sportacus.  She rubbed her eyes and looked again.  Robbie and Sportacus were actually talking.  Quickly, Stephanie raced over to the above average hero and villain.

          “You really want to turn over a new leaf?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Yes, I do.  That last bunch of community service has changed my outlook on life.”  Robbie lied through his teeth.  He hoped that Sportadork was buying it.  Sportacus looked at him skeptically.

          “And you really want me to be your friend?”  He asked.  Before Robbie could answer, Stephanie showed up.

          “What’s going on?”  She asked.  The ten year old expected Robbie to say something mean to her but to both her and Sportacus’ surprise, he didn’t.

          “Excuse me little girl but Sportacus and I were talking.”  The villain did his best to smile and Stephanie shivered.

          “I’m sorry.”  She said, unsure if Sportacus was buying this. 

          “Well Robbie if you really want to try to be a good person, I’ll need to see that you can do good acts.  I think a trial period is in order.”  The above average hero told Robbie.

          “I agree, that sounds wonderful.”  Robbie wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up.

          “All right, if after a month I’m satisfied with your progress, I’ll be your friend.”  Sportacus said.  Robbie nodded and extended his hand.  Sportacus shook it firmly and Robbie winced slightly before turning and heading back toward his underground lair.

          “I don’t know…”  Stephanie started.

          “We have to give him a chance.  Everyone deserves a second chance.”  Sportacus smiled.

          “Yes, you’re right.”  She nodded.

          “So how was your day at school?”  He asked as they started walking toward the Mayor’s house.

          “Oh it went ok, I guess except Trixie and I…”  Stephanie stopped she wasn’t sure how to describe what happened in lunch today.

          “You guys have a fight?”  Sportacus asked.

          “That’s just it, I’m not sure.  We we’re talking in lunch and then she refused to answer any of my questions or say anything and then when I got out of school, she wasn’t waiting for me.”  The ten year old explained.

          “Hmmm, maybe she had a lot on her mind.  Call her when you get home and see what happens.  Have you thought about what were talked about earlier?”  He asked, switching gears.

          “I have but I’m still not sure.  I guess I just wish they were still here and if I go back…  It’ll hurt and I’m tired of hurting.”  Stephanie told him.  Sportacus nodded thoughtfully and smiled.

          “I understand, just think about it, and tell me what you want to do.  I wouldn’t mind flying you there.”  The above average hero offered.  At this, Stephanie blushed and said good-bye to Sportacus.  He watched her duck into the house and run toward the living room.  Slowly he shook his head.  This was about the millionth time he’d seen her cheeks turned red over the course of the time she’d spent in LazyTown.  He was sure there was something behind it but he just smiled as he flipped back toward the airship. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came sooner than Robbie had wanted it to.  This whole good thing was killing him and he wasn’t sure if he could handle it.  Grumbling he climbed out of his big fuzzy orange chair and headed toward the bathroom.

          Twenty minutes later, he emerged all ready for the day.  Robbie moved toward a table and grabbed the large piece of cake and plopped down into his chair.  He was just about to sink his fork into it when the alarm on his periscope went off.  Robbie grumbled some more and got up.  He reached the periscope and peeped through it.

          “Hey, Stephanie; what’s up?”  Pixel wondered.

          “Hi Pixel.  Have you talked to Trixie lately?”  She asked.  A look crossed the Gizmo Guy’s face.

          “I heard her and her Mom arguing this morning.”  He said.

          “I wish she would talk to me.  Yesterday at lunch we argued over something silly and then she didn’t wait for me when we got out of school.”  Stephanie told him, leaving out the fact that their argument had centered on Sportacus.

          “Hey guys!”  Ziggy joined the group and quickly the topic changed.

          “What do you want to do?”  Pixel asked.

          “I don’t know what do you want to do?”  Ziggy wondered in between licks of his lollipop.  It was at that moment that Robbie made his grand entrance.

          “Hi kids.  What are you up to?”  Pixel gave him a look.

          “Since when did you care as long as it was quiet?”  The eleven year old asked.

          “Since I’m trying to correct my old ways.”  Robbie said without letting his aggravation show.  Pixel didn’t seem to buy it and Stephanie was glad that she wasn’t alone.  However, Ziggy was convinced.

          “We’re trying to decide what to do.  What do you want to do?”  The candy-eating seven year old asked.

          “Hmm, why don’t we try some of that catch thingy you were playing the other day?”  Robbie asked.  Stephanie smiled and stood up.

“Sounds great, I’ll go get it from my house.”  She swallowed hard before rushing off; she still hadn’t quite gotten used to calling it her house.  The ten year old hoped to catch Robbie off guard with this activity.  Maybe then she could prove that he was up to something.

A few minutes later, they were tossing the circular disks around and Stephanie saw Trixie coming toward them.

“Come on, Trixie!”  She called to her friend.  Trixie smirked and came over.  Pixel moved over and made room for the trickster to join the group.  Ziggy let the disk fly and she caught it.

“Heads up, Pinky!”  Trixie called as she zinged the disk at her friend.  Stephanie was too busy keeping an eye on Robbie that by the time she turned around; she caught a face full of the plastic toy.  Before anyone could say anything Sportacus flipped over the nearby wall, his crystal beeping.  Stephanie could feel something warm trickling down her face and she raised her hand to her nose.  Pulling it away, she saw the blood.

“Hang on, little girl.  Tilt your head back.”  Robbie said. 

“What happened?”  The above average hero asked as he tried to make sure she didn’t get any blood on her clothes.

“It was my fault, I wasn’t paying attention.”  Stephanie said. 

“Well, let’s get you back home and make sure we clean you up.”  Sportacus said.  He turned to Robbie and said,

          “Thanks for helping Robbie.”  No one had thanked him before and Robbie didn’t know what to say.

“Why don’t you guys keep playing until we get back?”  The above average hero told the group, in lack of Robbie’s response.

“Yes let’s keep playing.”  The villain said.  As Sportacus and Stephanie left, Robbie could see the look on Trixie’s face.  _She’s angry.  I can use this._   He thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Sportacus helped Stephanie into the house and walked her to the bathroom.  There he grabbed a paper towel and had her clamp it over her nose, with her hand.

          “Ok, slowly lower your head.”  He said.  Stephanie did as she was told and she could feel the blood filling up the paper towel.

          “Ewww.”  She said.  Sportacus chuckled as the word sounded funny because she had her fingers on her nose.  The ten year old gave him a look.

          “Well, it seems you did a good job.”  He said as he helped her remove the first paper towel and handed her another one.  The bleeding had slowed and hopefully it would stop soon.

          “Why would I ever do anything half-way?  What fun would that be?”  Stephanie joked.  The above average hero smiled.

          “You’re just lucky that you only got a bloody nose.  The bridge of your nose could have been cut.”  He said.

          “True.”  Stephanie said.  Sportacus took her hand and carefully pulled the second paper towel away.  The ten year old could feel her hand tingle from where he touched it.

          “Almost done.”  The above average hero handed her a third paper towel.  A few minutes of silence passed and then he checked her nose again.

          “All right it seems as though it has stopped.  Why don’t we clean your face up?”  He wondered.  Grabbing another paper towel, he dampened it in the bathroom sink and handed the wet towel to Stephanie.  She wiped up her face without looking in the mirror above the sink, even though that would have been the logical thing to do.

          “I think you missed some.”  Sportacus said.  Gently, he took her hand and moved it to the offending spot.

          “It might help if you looked in the mirror.”  He smiled.  Stephanie could feel a funny feeling rising from her stomach and her cheeks getting warm.  For the million and first time, the above average hero seemingly ignored what just happened.

          “Now you’ll have to be careful if you sneeze or if you need to blow your nose.”  He reminded her.

          “Oh, I’ll be careful.  Let’s go play.”  Stephanie smiled.  That’s when Sportacus’ crystal went off.

          “Uh oh.  Someone needs help.  I’ll catch up with you later.”  With that, Sportacus was off like a shot.  Stephanie let out a big sigh and walked out of the bathroom and towards the front door.

          Pixel and Stingy were fighting over the video game controller up in the Gizmo Guy’s room.  They weren’t paying attention, as Ziggy was about to do one of his famous Sportacandy moves right off the edge of Pixel’s bed toward the sofa on which the other two argued.  Ziggy thought he could make it but anyone else would have seen that he was out of his mind.  The gap was too large and if by some miracle he did make it, there was going to be a nasty collision between the three boys.

          Ziggy leapt into the air and it was then that he realized his mistake.  Suddenly, a streak of blue came out of nowhere and grabbed him.

          “Ziggy!  What were you doing?”  Sportacus asked.

          “I was trying to reach the sofa.”  Ziggy said.  This interruption had caused Pixel and Stingy to stop arguing. 

          “You need to be more careful.”  The above average hero told him.

          “I will, thanks Sportacus.”  Ziggy said glumly.

          “Remember, step by step.  You’ll be a hero someday.”  Sportacus winked.  Turning to Pixel and Stingy, he said,

          “No more arguing.  It’s just a video game.”  Looking around, he noticed Trixie wasn’t there.

          “Where’s Trixie?”  The above average hero asked.

          “I don’t know after we stopping playing catch, we came up here.”  Pixel said.  Sportacus knew that Trixie had been behaving strangely lately and he wanted to see if he could talk to her.

          “All right, I’ll see you guys later.”  The above average hero said.

          “Bye Sportacus.”  The three said, as they turned back to their video game.  Sportacus left the Gizmo Guy’s house and looked around.  _I wonder where she is_ , he thought.  That’s when he saw the trickster sitting on a bench talking to Robbie.


	6. Chapter 6

“I saw how angry you were earlier and I can’t help but think that you could use someone to talk too.”  Robbie said.

          “What do you care?  All of a sudden you’re my best friend?”  Trixie asked harshly.

          “Well the way that pink girl has been behaving lately, she certainly isn’t your best friend, and your mother doesn’t understand what she’s doing to you either.”  The villain could see that he struck a chord.  Trixie’s home troubles had been spilling over into her friendship with Stephanie and the prankster hadn’t told her friend anything.  Robbie had seen everything from his periscope and knew that Trixie was ripe for the picking.  

          “Seems to me that you could stand to have some more fun and you are a great practical joker, but you could use some new stuff.”  Robbie continued.

          “You think I’m good?”  Trixie asked, her voice softening.

          “Oh yeah, your pranks and your other jokes, like that ‘have a nice trip’ gag, are classic.  They never get old.”  Robbie said.  Trixie was about to say something else when Sportacus showed up.

          “Hi guys.  Is everything ok?”  He asked.  Something told him that maybe he’d better be keeping a closer eye on both of them. 

          “Just fine.”  Robbie answered.  The above average hero expected Trixie to say something but she didn’t all she did was glare at him, get up, and walk away.

          “Trixie, I want to talk to you wait.”  Sportacus called to her as he left Robbie.  The villain smirked and got up from the bench.  He hoped that he’d planted a good enough seed for the little joker to come to him and ask for help.  It would be then that he’d tell her the next step of his plan.

          Sportacus caught up to Trixie easily and stopped her.  He looked into her brown eyes and he could see anger.

          “Why are you so angry lately?  Why are you not talking to Stephanie?”  He asked.

          “What is it with everyone?  Why can’t I just be left alone?”  Trixie shot back. 

          “We’re your friends and we want to know what’s going on with you.  Why don’t you just talk about it?  Whatever it is, your friends are always there to help you.”  The above average hero explained to her.  

          “Yeah well it’s not like I can go up to Stingy or Pixel or Ziggy or even Stephanie with my problems and I don’t see how you can help either.  Unless you can change my mother, I doubt it will make any bit of difference.  Besides Stephanie has enough to deal with.”  Trixie said.

          “I can try.  What has Stephanie got to deal with that she wouldn’t want to try to help you?  She is your best friend.”  Sportacus wondered.

          “She has a certain someone on her mind and despite trying to hide it; she isn’t doing a very good job.  I’m surprised that _he_ hasn’t noticed yet.  Anyway, her parents are gone, I’m sure it won’t help if I bring up my problems with the one parent I have left.”  Trixie explained.  Sportacus thought about that.  Trixie’s father had left her mother before he came to LazyTown.  Now, she and her mother weren’t getting along and the above average hero feared that there was something neither one wanted to address.

          “Just let me figure out some things and I promise to talk to you if I have trouble ok?”  Trixie asked.

          “All right, remember I’m only a letter away if you need me.”  Sportacus smiled and flipped away.  It wouldn’t be until later that he wished he had pushed her to talk to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Trixie sat up in bed.  She couldn’t get what Robbie said out of her mind.  Her mother had passed out on the sofa again and she could sneak out without her noticing. 

Getting out of bed, Trixie grabbed the jeans off her desk chair and pulled them on.  She opened her door and walked down the hall toward the kitchen and living room.  There was a loud noise coming from the latter and the girl knew that it was just her mother snoring.  She walked out to the kitchen, opened the door, and closed it behind her. 

Trixie moved through the empty streets of LazyTown toward the billboard.  Her mind wasn’t exactly registering what she was doing but her legs obeyed the commands they were given.  Soon she was at the top of the tube and before she knew it she opened the top.

Stephanie lay in bed, staring out the window.  She couldn’t figure out what made the past two summers so different from the first.  There were the obvious things that were different, her parents were gone and she was living in her Uncle’s house, but every time she looked at a certain above average hero, she had strange feelings inside.

The full moon outside made her notice someone moving out in the street and she wondered who else would be up at this hour.  Getting out of bed, the ten year old went to get a closer look.  She noticed it was Trixie and decided to investigate. 

          Robbie was trying to get some sleep when he heard noises coming from somewhere.  He didn’t want to open his eyes but suddenly he found himself and his big fuzzy orange chair sliding across the floor.  _I don’t remembering my blankie being so heavy_ , the random thought passed through his mind.

          The chair finally stopped and Robbie slowly opened his eyes wishing that whatever landed on him was just a dream.  He was sadly disappointed when he found it was the little girl he’d spoken to earlier. 

          “What are you doing here?”  He asked.

          “I wanna know more about new pranks and stuff.”  Trixie said.

          “You couldn’t wait until tomorrow?”  Robbie was grumpy.

          “I couldn’t sleep so I thought we could talk.”  The ten year old said.

          “I tell you what.  You promise to let me sleep and I’ll tell you one thing and then tomorrow we’ll talk.”  The villain regained some composure so as not to blow his cover.  Trixie nodded and Robbie continued.

          “I’d say that you need to start thinking bigger.  Something like putting the Mayor’s underwear on the school’s flagpole.”  He thought it best to take one step up before jumping to anything else.  Trixie cocked to her head to one side and then smiled.

          “Ok.  Uh… thanks.”  She said.  Carefully she climbed off the villain’s lap and walked over to the ladder to climb out of the lair.  When Robbie was sure she was gone, a smirk crossed his face as he drifted back off to sleep.

          Trixie left the tube and made her way toward the front of the billboard when Stephanie accosted her.

          “What were you doing down there?”  She asked.

          “It’s none of your beeswax.”  Trixie was angry.

          “Why are you so angry lately?  Why don’t you just tell me what’s going on?  I’m your best friend.”  Stephanie tried to understand.

          “You think just because your parents are dead you can understand what I’m going through?  You should be glad there dead.  You don’t have to watch your mother do what she does every night and have to clean up after her.”  Trixie shot back.  Tears welled up in Stephanie’s eyes.

          “Why would I be glad?!  There isn’t a day that goes by when I don’t blame myself for what happened.  There are times I wish that I had…  ” Her friend stopped.  _Joined them_ , were the words that could never be uttered.

          “Then I wish you would.”  Trixie had known exactly what Stephanie was about to say.  It was then she realized what she had said.  Her friend’s eyes went wide and more tears flowed.  Stephanie covered her eyes and ran back toward her Uncle’s house.  Trixie stood there with her jaw open.  She had never meant to say that.  What had she done?


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shone brightly in LazyTown and the birds sang their usual songs but everything wasn’t as it seemed.  Mayor Meanswell was making breakfast in the kitchen and he decided to go and wake up his niece.  Walking down the hall he whistled softly as he approached Stephanie’s room.  Knocking on the door, the Mayor was surprised when he got no response.  Upon opening it, he realized that something was very wrong.

          “Stephanie!”  He shouted.  She wasn’t in the room and he quickly raced down the hall calling her name.

          “Stephanie!”  Still no response.  If she had gone out to play, she would have left a note.  Quickly, he grabbed a piece of paper and scrawled a note on it.  Sticking it in the special mail tube he raced as fast as he could to the mailbox.

          Sportacus flipped out of bed and grabbed his white duvet cover.  Quickly he made the bed and watched it close up into the wall.  That taken care of he was about to eat breakfast when he heard the familiar sound of the mail tube.  Flipping backwards and turning he grabbed it.

          “I’ve got mail.”  He smiled as he pulled the note out.  But quickly his smile vanished as he read the note.  Flinging the paper aside, he shouted,

          “Platform down!”  It did as it was told.

          “Ladder!”  Again the airship obeyed the voice-activated command.  The above average hero climbed down as fast as he could to meet the Mayor.

          “What am I going to do?  Where could she be?”  Milford asked Sportacus.

          “We’re going to find her.  Don’t worry.  Maybe Pixel’s cameras picked up on her.  Come on.”  The above average hero took off with the Mayor to the Gizmo Guy’s house.

          “What’s going on?”  Pixel asked as he led them up to his room.

          “We need to see any footage from last night off your cameras.”  Sportacus said.

          “Ok, starting from when?”  The eleven year old asked.

          “Sometime after 9 pm.”  Milford said.

          “What am I looking for?”  Pixel inquired.

          “Any footage of Stephanie.”  Sportacus said slowly.  He didn’t want to upset the boy but he really didn’t have any choice.  Pixel input the correct data into his computer program and the machine began to search the video archives.  A few minutes later the computer beeped.

          “Two results found.  One at 11 pm and one at 11:30 pm.”  The two videos popped up on screen and watched the first one.

          “Stephanie is moving toward the billboard.  In this one.”  He then pulled up the second.

          “And here she’s crying and running back toward the Mayor’s house.”  Pixel began to worry.  Immediately, he ordered the computer to pull up the video streams of a few minutes before eleven. 

          “What was she doing out that late and why was he heading toward the billboard?”  Milford asked.

          “I don’t know.”  Sportacus answered.  He didn’t like where this was headed.

          “I found something.  Apparently Trixie was heading toward the billboard about five minutes before Stephanie heads in the same direction.”  Pixel explained.  The Gizmo Guy then searched the video streams after eleven-thirty.

          “Trixie heads back to her house at about 11:35.”  He told them.

          “They must have had an argument.”  Sportacus said.  Without another word, the above average hero ran from the room and headed toward Trixie’s house.  Milford and Pixel rushed to keep up.

          Sportacus knocked on Trixie’s door and waited.  After about thirty seconds he knocked again and finally he heard someone come to the door. 

          “Do you have to knock so loud?”  Trixie’s mother mumbled.  Her eyes were bloodshot and there were dark rings around them.  It was obvious that she was hung over.  Now he understood why Trixie was behaving as she did.

          “I need to talk to Trixie.”  He said.  Trixie’s mother squinted and walked away.  Sportacus came in and heard footsteps on the stairs.

          “What’s going on?”  She asked.  It was then it hit her.  Sportacus had seen her mother.

          “Oh no.”  The ten year old murmured.

          “Oh no is right.  It’s obvious what the problem is but we don’t have time for it at the moment.  Stephanie is missing and you were the last one to see her.  What happened?”  Sportacus asked.

          “We fought and I said some things I shouldn’t have.”  Trixie told him.

          “Like what?”  He asked.

          “Like she should be glad her parents are dead and that she should have joined them.”  Trixie slumped to the floor.

          “What have I done?”  Tears started to stream down her face.  Sportacus was surprised at the viciousness of the girl’s words and feared that Stephanie might try something awful.  There was so much he wished he could say to her but he held them in.

          “When I find her you had better be ready to make up for what you’ve said; if Stephanie will let you.”  It was probably the nicest thing he could have said. 

          “Where is Stephanie?”  Milford asked, gasping for breath.

          “I think I know.  Where are her parents buried?”  Sportacus asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Stephanie stood in the stiff breeze staring at the headstones before her.  She had taken the next available train from LazyTown after her argument with Trixie.  The girl’s words had hurt.

_What ravages of spirit; Conjured this temptuous rage; Created you a monster; Broken by the rules of love; And fate has lead you through it; You do what you have to do; And fate has led you through it; You do what you have to do..._          

Tears flowed freely as she sank to her knees.  She banged her fists against the ground, in rage and in sadness. 

_And I have the sense to recognize that; I don't know how to let you go; Every moment marked;_ _With apparitions of your soul; I'm ever swiftly moving; Trying to escape this desire; The yearning to be near you; I do what I have to do…_           

“Why did you have to leave me here?!”  She shouted in between her tears. 

_T_ _he yearning to be near you; I do what I have to do; But I have the sense to recognize; That I don't know how; To let you go; I don't know how; To let you go…_  

Moving her head towards the sky Stephanie screamed again.  The ten year old’s words cut the chilly air.

“It was my fault we got in that accident!  Why did they have to pay?”   

_A glowing ember; Burning hot; Burning slow; Deep within I'm shaken by the violence; Of existing for only you…_           

The words floated out into nothing.  She would get no answers from the clouds they could only float by in the breeze. 

_I know I can't be with you; I do what I have to do; I know I can't be with you; I do what I have to do; And I have sense to recognize but; I don't know how to let you go; I don't know how to let you go; I don't know how to let you go._

It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder.  Stephanie turned her head to find nothing but blue.  She looked up at Sportacus and he bent down to be at eye level.  The girl buried her face in his chest.  Carefully, the above average hero scooped her up off of the ground and held her close.         

The two remained silent as he walked back to the airship’s ladder.  When the arrived he had her wrap her legs around him so that she was on his back.  Now he climbed the ladder until they reached the platform.           

“Platform up!”  Sportacus commanded.  The platform did as it was told and raised up into the airship.  Once inside, the above average hero placed Stephanie down on his bed.  And then he sat next to her.         

“Stephanie, I promised you that things would get better and they will.  I know it’s hard and I wish I could take the pain away but I can’t only you can.”  He said as he tried to hold back his emotions.         

“Why can’t you?  Why do I have to feel this way?”  Stephanie began to cry again.  Sportacus reached out and wiped the tears away.  The pink haired girl leaned up against him and he put his left arm around her shoulders.          

Stephanie could feel his warmth overtake her and she felt safe, protected, and loved.  She didn’t want him to let go.  Sportacus could feel that she just needed someone to be with and they just sat there, she clung to him and he wishing that she didn’t have to hurt so much. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sportacus’ airship arrived back in LazyTown as the last edges of the sun ducked behind the earth’s crust.  The ten year old had fallen asleep; no doubt exhausted from her trying day.  Sportacus had driven in silence and it allowed him some time to think.

          There had to be a way to get Stephanie to understand it wasn’t her fault.  If she didn’t let that go she would never get on with her life.  He had picked up the pieces after his parents were killed but of course he was older than Stephanie when he lost them.  Maybe time was the only thing that would help.

          Getting up from the pilot’s seat, the above average hero moved toward his bed and gently woke Stephanie.

          “We’re home, come on.”  He said.  She rubbed her eyes and smiled slightly.

          “Thank you, Sportacus.  I’m sorry about all of this.”  Stephanie hoped that he wasn’t too upset.

          “It’s ok, that’s what I’m here for.”  He smiled.

          “Now come on.  I bet your Uncle is pretty worried about you.  In fact he’s probably already waiting at the ladder.”  Sportacus continued.  Stephanie nodded and got off the bed.  The above average hero kneeled down and she climbed onto his back.  Then the command was given for the platform to lower and the ladder to come down.  The two were in for a surprise when they reached the bottom.

          Mayor Meanswell did not greet them as the above average hero expected.  Thinking it was odd, Sportacus and Stephanie headed toward the Mayor’s house.  When they arrived there, the house was dark and the front door was locked.

          “Where is he?”  Sportacus wondered.  Before Stephanie could grab her keys out of her purse, the above average hero’s crystal went off.

          “Listen, I have to go.  I want you to let yourself in and lock the door.”  Sportacus told her.  Stephanie nodded and quickly got her keys out and went in. 

          Racing along the empty streets of LazyTown wasn’t so easy under only the light given off from the light poles but Sportacus managed to reach his destination.

          “Help!  Help!”  It sounded like Ziggy, Pixel, and Stingy but he couldn’t see anything around.

          “Down here!”  Immediately, the above average hero knew where they were, the trap door in the ground.  Yanking on the lever, Sportacus watched the doors open and he reached inside.

          “Take my hand!”  He said.  Within a few moments, the above average had the boys out in a jiffy.

          “What are you guys doing down there?”  Sportacus asked. 

          “It was Trixie.”  Ziggy said.

          “What?”  The blue sports elf couldn’t believe his ears.

          “She said we’d be safe down there but I don’t know why.”  Stingy told him.

          “That doesn’t make any sense.”  Sportacus answered.

          “Neither does her hanging out with Robbie, either.”  Pixel said.  This made the above average hero angry.  He knew he shouldn’t have trusted Robbie, Stephanie had been right. 

          “Have you guys seen the Mayor?”  He asked.

          “No.”  They answered.

          “All right, I want you to go to the Mayor’s house and stay with Stephanie.”  Sportacus told them.  Quickly, the boys headed off towards the Meanswell house as the above average hero headed for the billboard.

* * *

           “I want to thank you for making this so easy.”  Robbie smirked as he looked at Trixie, who he’d tied to a chair.

          “Because of you Sportakook had to go save the pink cheerleader and I was able to capture the Mayor.  I mean my plan didn’t work out as I had planned but still I can use this to my advantage.  I got you to do dirty work for me and that means no one will trust you again.”  Robbie continued.

          “I should have known better.  You wouldn’t want to help me.”  Trixie could feel her anger rising.  Robbie just smirked and turned to the Mayor, whom he had bound and gagged next to Trixie in another chair.

          “This time we’ll make sure I stay the Mayor.”


	11. Chapter 11

Robbie smirked as he pulled the Littlizer from behind one of his workbenches.  He had made another one after the first one blew up.

          “What are you going to do with that?”  Trixie asked.

          “What do you think I’m going to do with it?  I’m going to turn the Mayor into a little kid and then I’m going to turn Sportacus into a little kid again, too.  Once I do that, I’ll destroy the machine and I will be the Mayor of LazyTown.”  Robbie snapped back at her.

          “Didn’t you try that already and didn’t it fail miserably?”  Trixie reminded him.

          “Yes well this time is different.  With you hostage, Sportacus will have no choice but to do as I say.  That and the little surprise that’s at the Mayor’s house.”  Robbie smiled.

          “Surprise?”  The ten year old wondered.  Robbie refused to say anything more as he prepared himself for Sportacus.

          The above average hero reached the top of Robbie’s lair and flung back the door.  It creaked on its hinge but didn’t give any resistance.  Next he jumped up onto the ladder and then down inside the tube.

          Sportacus slid down the pipe and landed on his feet as always but something inside him told him that the situation before him wasn’t so easy.

          “Well, well Sportacus.  Here we are only this time I have the upper hand.”  Robbie smirked.

          “Why should I believe you?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Oh I don’t know maybe because I have the Mayor and Pigtails over here and I have something else as well.”  Robbie moved aside to show him the Littlizer. 

          “And don’t forget the Mayor’s house.”  The villain continued.  He pressed a button on a remote he held a TV came down and showed just what the surprise was at the Mayor’s house.  Sportacus looked at the monitor and saw Stephanie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy making a cake in the kitchen.  But this wasn’t anything new until he could hear Stephanie say,

          “Hey guys what’s that funny smell?”  Pixel held up his computer and had it analyze the strange odor.

          “Oh it’s just natural gas.”  He answered as if it wasn’t a big deal but then he realized what he said.

          “Get the windows open!”  Stephanie ordered.  All four kids went around the room trying to open the windows only to find they wouldn’t budge.

          “It’s amazing what crazy glue can do for you.  Eventually all they will be breathing is natural gas.”  Robbie continued to smirk. 

          “They can just get out the door.”  Sportacus pointed out.  That’s when Robbie pushed another button and the screen changed.

          Stephanie was at the door trying to pull it open but it refused to budge.  No matter how many times she tried to move the locking mechanism it refused to budge from the locked position. 

          “What did you do to the door?”  Sportacus asked.

          “That’s my little secret and speaking of little, you can get under the Littlizer and save your friends or you can try to save one and watch the others suffer.  It’s up to you but either way you cannot win.”  Robbie told him.  Sportacus wasn’t sure what to do next.


	12. Chapter 12

“Come on, you or them.”  Robbie threatened.

          “Don’t do it Sportacus!”  Trixie shouted.  The above average hero seemingly ignored her as he moved toward the Littlizer.  Mayor Meanswell shook his head and watched in horror as Sportacus stepped beneath the apparatus.  Robbie pushed the button and the once twenty-one year old hero shrank to a ten year old.  Then Robbie pushed the Mayor’s chair under the Littlizer and Sportacus watched as he shrank the fifty year old down until he was ten as well.  The chair and rope disappeared completely.

“I guess it wasn’t that old of a chair.”  Robbie cracked.  With a smirk, the villain turned the self-destruct switch and watched as it ticked away the seconds. 

          “5, 4, 3, 2, 1.”  He counted down.  Sportacus was surprised as the machine sputtered and spat until the main working gears melted and fizzed.

          “I’ve made some improvements since the last time.”  Robbie said.

          “But I know there is something I forgot.  Oh that’s right.  There is no off switch for the Mayor’s house.”  He continued.  Sportacus’ eyes went wide and he ran toward the tube.  Even in his younger state he wasn’t about to let anything happen to the kids.

* * *

          While Sportacus was shrinking, Stephanie knew they needed to get out of the house or at least find a way to get the gas out. 

“Stay awake guys.  I’ll be right back.”  She promised the three boys.  Leaving them, she began to walk down the hall.  It was getting harder and harder to breathe and her lungs screamed but she knew she had to keep walking.  Finally she reached her room and grabbed the pink baseball bat that lay up against her closet door.

          In what seemed like an eternity, she made her way down the hall.  Once in the kitchen she tried to swing it at the window but the strength just wasn’t there.  Pixel saw what she was trying to do and helped her grip it.  They swung the bat and cracked the glass of the bottom pane.  Again they swung and the crack widened.  A third strike caused the glass to shatter. 

          Stephanie then used the bat to clear any remaining glass as Pixel got Ziggy and Stingy.  That’s when she saw someone running toward them.  _I must be dreaming.  That can’t be Sportacus._   She thought to herself.  With the glass cleared, she stuck her head out the window and breathed in the fresh air. 

           That breathe helped to clear her thoughts a little but it wasn’t a quick fix.  The window wasn’t big enough to squeeze anyone out of because of the window frame being stuck in place.  Stephanie ducked back inside so she could help Stingy, Ziggy, and Pixel to the window.  Suddenly, they heard something hitting the door. 

Again and again Sportacus hit the door from the outside.  He was still very strong for a ten year old and he was making good headway on it.  A few more rams with his shoulder and the lock would hopefully break. 

“Hang on guys!”  The above average hero shouted.  He knew that one more forceful hit would be enough.  He raced back at least twenty feet and charged full speed at the door.  Sportacus’ shoulder hit the door at roughly fifteen miles an hour.  It blew back off its hinges and made a perfect escape for the kids.  Stephanie helped Ziggy out and Pixel helped Stingy.  All four were finally out in the fresh air when they realized that Sportacus had not followed.     


	13. Chapter 13

Stephanie immediately left her friends and raced back into the house.  She found ten year old Sportacus lying on top of the door.  He wasn’t moving and she needed to get him out of there.  Quickly, she ran back outside and grabbed Pixel.

          “I need your help.”  Stephanie said.  Pixel nodded and followed her in.  The Gizmo Guy grabbed Sportacus’ shoulders and Stephanie grabbed his feet.  Now it was easier to move the unconscious above average hero and they went outside.  Pixel used his digi-pad to call for help, while Stephanie looked over Sportacus.

          “How did this happen again?  Oh please wake up.”  She said as she slipped her hand into his.  Suddenly she felt his fingers move around hers. 

          “Sportacus?”  The pink-haired girl asked.

          “Stephanie?”  His voice was smaller than before but the accent still remained.  She smiled and he smiled back.

          “My shoulder hurts.”  Sportacus said.

          “You used it to knock my Uncle’s door off the hinges.  You saved us.”  She said.

          “Help is on the way.”  Pixel said.

          “Good.  How are Stingy and Ziggy?”  Stephanie asked.

          “A little dizzy but they’re doing better.  How about you?”  The Gizmo Guy wondered.

          “Well the world has stopped spinning but my chest still hurts a little.”  She said.  Sportacus was about to say something when they heard a familiar voice.

          “Guys!”  It was Trixie. 

          “Are you ok?”  She asked.  Everyone just stared at her.

          “What do you care?  You’re the one who put us in that hole!”  Ziggy shouted.

          “But I…”  Trixie didn’t get to finish.

          “You said hurtful things to me and now you act like you care about us.  No doubt you had a hand in getting Sportacus turned little again.”  Stephanie narrowed her eyes at her once best friend.  More words were about to be exchanged when someone wondered over to the group.  His clothes looked familiar but the person definitely did not.

          “Who are you?”  Stingy asked.

          “I’m Mayor Meanswell.”  The boy said.  That statement was too much for Stephanie and she collapsed to the ground.

          Sometime later, Stephanie awoke in unfamiliar surroundings.  She looked around to see Sportacus and the boy who claimed to be her Uncle Milford sitting next to her bed.

          “Where am I?”  The ten-year old asked.

          “We’re in the hospital.  They wanted to keep you here until you woke up.”  Sportacus explained.

          “How are your shoulder and your head?”  She asked, carefully adjusting herself in the bed to sit up.

          “Well, the doctor said I was lucky.  It’s only deep contusions.  As for my head, I just conked it on the door.  No damage there.”  He smiled.

          “Stephanie, I’m sorry I made you…”  Uncle Milford stopped.

          “It’s not your fault Uncle Milford I just think the combination of the gas and seeing you and Sportacus small just got to me.  How did you guys end up that way anyhow?”  She asked.  Before either boy could answer the doctor walked in.

          “It’s good to see you awake Stephanie.  You can go home soon, just let me check you over.”  He said.

          “Thanks doctor…”  Sportacus started.

          “Dr. Rottenstein.”  The man smiled.  The three looked at each other.

          “What?”  Dr. Rottenstein wondered.

          “Nothing.”  They all said at the same time.    


	14. Chapter 14

It was late as Bessie let Stephanie, Milford, and Sportacus into her house.  She had crews working to fix the window, door, and gas pipes over at the Mayor’s house.

          “Well I guess one of you could take the guest room, one could sleep on the pull out sofa, and last one could sleep on the floor.”  Bessie smiled.

          “I think the Mayor should sleep in the guest room and Stephanie can take the sofa.”  Sportacus said.

          “No way, Sportacus; y _ou_ should take the sofa.  Your shoulder is all bruised up and rolling over on it on the hard floor probably isn’t such a good idea.  I’ll sleep on the floor.”  Stephanie told them.  The above average hero was about to object but he never got the chance.

          “Well with that settled, I think we should all get some sleep.  Tomorrow is going to be a big day.”  Bessie said.  Milford followed her down the hall to the guest room while Stephanie and Sportacus worked to get the pull out sofa together.

          “It’s a good thing you and Uncle Milford fit into Pixel’s clothes.  Otherwise you might be wearing very baggy clothes and tripping over yourselves.”  The pink haired girl smiled.

          “Yes it is.”  Sportacus smiled back.  There was obviously something else on Stephanie’s mind but she wasn’t saying it, possibly because she was still trying to process it all.  The above average hero wanted to talk to her but he figured that she’d had a long enough day and tomorrow would hopefully allow for them to talk.

          Stephanie grabbed the sleeping bag that was rolled up next to the television and the pillow.  Within a few minutes, she had her little makeshift bed ready.  The ten-year old popped her shoes and socks off and was about to crawl into the bed when she stood up. 

          “How could she say those things to me?  And how could she put the guys in that hole?  And why was she hanging out with Robbie Rotten?”  The questions came flooding out of her mouth as she paced the floor.  Now was apparently the time to talk.

          “Stephanie, Trixie’s been having trouble at home.  She managed to keep it from everyone and I know that she didn’t mean to say what she did.  Just give her a chance.  I know that she’s hurting and I know you are too.  True friends would never give up on each other.  If I’m right about you and Trixie, you’ll find a way around it.”  Sportacus smiled as he hopped out of his boots and continued to climb into bed.

          “You really think so?  But that doesn’t explain why she was hanging out with Robbie.”  The pink-haired girl wondered as she stopped pacing.

          “Lately, everyone has been focusing on other things and he was probably the only one that showed interest in her.  He must have said or done something.  I mean I almost believed that he really wanted to be good.  Robbie is a good actor, no matter how silly or bad he truly is.”  Sportacus told her.  Stephanie nodded and slowly moved down to get inside the sleeping bag.

          “Good night, Sportacus.”  She said.

          “Good night, Stephanie.”  The above average hero told her.  He watched as Stephanie snuggled down and faced away from him.  Thinking she had fallen asleep, Sportacus sighed and rolled over.  However, the pink-haired girl would remain awake for many hours.  

          Trixie lay in bed with her face buried in her pillow.  It was soaked from her tears and it was cool to her warm face.  She had betrayed and alienated her friends and now Sportacus and the Mayor were ten year olds with no way to become themselves again.  Nothing would be as it was before.  Everyone hated her and her mother wasn’t going to help.  There was no way out.

          Pixel wiped his eyes and blinked at the computer screen.  He’d spent the past four hours trying to figure out how to make the Mayor and Sportacus their proper sizes and ages.  Clicking the print icon, the Gizmo Guy hoped what he had been what he needed.  Pixel climbed into bed, fully clothed, and immediately fell asleep.

          Robbie smiled as he entered the Mayor’s office.  He set to rifling through the drawers and cabinets until he found what he was looking for, the official Mayor medal.  Placing the medal over his head, Robbie snuggled down into the big leather chair that stood behind the desk.  He then grabbed his blankie and covered himself up.  Soon he was snoring away. 


	15. Chapter 15

In the morning, things might have been bright and cheery outside but they weren’t to the inhabitants of LazyTown.  Things were just as bad as the night before and they were about to get worse.

          “Attention, LazyTown!  This is your new Mayor, Robbie Rotten speaking.  As of this moment, there are some new rules I’d like to put in place.  The first is no more running, jumping, or dancing.  The second is no more sports candy and the third is anyone caught trying to help Sportacus will be thrown in jail.  That is all.”  The loud announcement played throughout the town.  Stephanie heard it and knew that any minute trouble would find it’s way to Pixel’s. 

          “We have to get over to Pixel’s and help him stash any evidence of trying to recreate the machine that made you little.”  She said to Sportacus.

          “Yes and I think I have to disappear for awhile.”  He said, moving toward the front door.

          “What?”  Stephanie gave him a confused look as she moved with him.

          “I can’t take the chance of getting you, Bessie, and the Mayor, I mean your uncle arrested.”  The above average hero told her, opening the door.

          “Where are you going to go?”  She asked.

          “I’ll get into my airship and stay out of LazyTown airspace until Pixel can have that machine made.  You guys can contact me through the radio.”  Young Sportacus said before racing off toward his airship.  Stephanie desperately wanted to follow him but she knew that she had to get over to Pixel’s right away.

          Ten minutes later, the ten year old arrived at the Gizmo Guy’s house and knocked on the door.  When no one answered it, she let herself in.

          “Pixel!”  She called out.

          “Up here!”  He called back from his bedroom.  Stephanie raced upstairs and found him working frantically to get any evidence of the contraption he had intentions to build.

          “Everything has to go in the hole.”  Pixel pointed to the hole in his bedroom floor.  Stephanie couldn’t remember it being there but there wasn’t any time to mess around.  All the plans, instructions, and tools he needed went into the hole and Pixel pressed a sequence of buttons on his keyboard and Stephanie watched as the hole disappeared.  Next the Gizmo Guy went through his computer deleting any files that would implicate him.  That’s when they heard the knock on the door.

          “Stall them!”  Pixel shouted to Stephanie.  The pink haired girl took her time going done the stairs and opened the front door.

          “Good morning, officers.  Can I help you?”  She tried her best to look groggy.

          “Where is Pixel?”  One of them she recognized as Officer O’Leary asked.

          “Pixel?”  The ten year old questioned.

          “Don’t play dumb, Stephanie.  I know he’s one of your best friends and I know he lives here.”  O’Leary said.

          “Oh I’m sorry.  I’m still a little sleepy, that’s all.”  The ten year old led the police officers upstairs toward the Gizmo Guy’s bedroom.

          Opening the door, they found Pixel sitting on the sofa watching TV.  He looked surprised to see them.

          “What’s going on?”  He asked.

          “By order of the Mayor, we have to search your house for anything that would relate to helping the outlaw Sportacus.”  Another officer said.

          “Search away, you’ll find nothing of the sort here.”  Pixel was playing it boldly.  The police searched the entire house, going over every crack and crevice, while both Stephanie and Pixel tried not to look nervous.  It was then that one of the officers said,

          “What do we have here?”


	16. Chapter 16

“I’m sure it’s nothing.”  Stephanie said.

          “That I doubt.”  O’Leary told them as he looked at what the officer found.

          “I suppose you can explain this?”  He held up a familiar article of clothing.  Stephanie’s eyes went wide.

          “Um, I uh… Well you see…”  Pixel scrambled to come up with an explanation.

          “Oh and I suppose a kid your age isn’t supposed to wear these.”  O’Leary gave the boy a look. 

          “Well I think that these do not fall under your search considering they obviously wouldn’t help Sportacus so why don’t you just put them down and leave?”  Stephanie asked.

          “Yeah, they’re clean.”  O’Leary said as a few of the officers laughed at the joke. 

          “We’ll show ourselves out.”  He continued and laughed on his way out.

          “Blues Clues?”  Stephanie turned to Pixel.

          “They were the only ones left at the store and I needed some.”  The Gizmo Guy’s cheeks went red and he grabbed the underwear off the floor and crammed them into a drawer.

          “Uh huh, whatever.  Let’s get back to helping our friend.”  The pink haired girl said.

* * *

           Trixie let the hot water from the shower run over her and hoped that it would make her feel better.  However, it didn’t seem to be working.  That’s when she heard footsteps.  Peering out from behind the shower curtain, the girl caught her mother staggering into the bathroom.  Apparently, she’d started early this morning.

          “What did I tell you?”  Trixie asked her in a loud voice. 

          “Don’t talk so loud.”  Her mother said.  The trickster shook her head and shut the water off.  Grabbing the towel from the ring, she wrapped it around herself before exiting the shower. 

          “I can’t take it anymore.  You have to stop this.”  Trixie confronted her. 

          “Stop what?”  Her mother asked, trying to look her daughter in the eyes.

          “You are a slobbering drunk and you need to stop.”  Trixie told her.  Those words were apparently too much as the mother slapped her daughter.  The ten year’s old eyes went wide and she grabbed her cheek.  She then ran from the room and slammed her bedroom door.  Her mind was made up; this was the last straw.  Her friends hated her, Sportacus hated her, and even her own mother hated her.  Quickly, Trixie got dressed and grabbed her duffel bag.  Someone somewhere else would love her despite all the horrible things she’d done.  Twenty minutes later, the pig-tailed girl ran out of the house and down the street.

* * *

          Sportacus paced around the airship when suddenly his crystal went off.  He grabbed his telescope and shouted,

          “Door!”  The door opened and he looked out.  Then he remembered that he was out of LazyTown airspace and he probably couldn’t get a good enough glimpse.  Quickly, he shouted for the ladder and climbed down it.  The above average hero knew that he was taking a big risk but he also knew that if someone was in trouble he couldn’t let them get hurt. 


	17. Chapter 17

Trixie made her way through the streets of LazyTown and toward the bus station.  Somewhere had to be better than here. 

          “Trixie!”  She recognized the accent and turned around.

          “What?”  Her tone was harsh.

          “I was just about to ask you the same question.  Running away will not solve anything.”  Sportacus said.

          “Oh and is everyone going to magically forgive me for what I’ve done?  I’m surprised that you would even talk to me.”  Trixie didn’t hide her anger.

          “You’re in a tough situation and you were tricked by Robbie.  I don’t blame you for any of this.   As much as it hurts your mother needs help and she isn’t giving you the proper attention you need.  Robbie picked up on that and used it to his advantage.  I’m sure that everyone will understand.  I just don’t understand why you didn’t tell someone sooner about what was going on.”  The above average hero hoped that she’d calm down.

          “Why so everyone in town could know that my mom is a drunk?  That she hit me?”  Trixie asked, the anger was still present. 

          “She hit you?”  Sportacus’ eyes went wide.  Tears formed in the ten year old’s eyes.  She dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around the above average hero.  He almost fell over, as he was not used to being this short. 

          “Listen, go to Bessie’s.  I’ll send them a letter so they know what’s going on.  I’m sure that she’ll let you stay with her until we can get everything sorted out.”  The above average hero reassured her.  Trixie nodded and let go of him.

          “Thanks Sportacus.”  She said.  Quickly, the ten-year-old hero took off for his airship, hoping that no one had noticed his stop in LazyTown.

* * *

          Stephanie sighed as looked at the paperwork in front of her.  She’d been staring at the instructions for the aging machine and something didn’t make sense.  Of course the dim light wasn’t helping either.

          “Are you sure it says, connect the positive to the negative?”  Pixel asked from underneath the contraption.

          “That’s what it says, although that doesn’t seem right.  Of course it would help if we had a little more light down here.”  Stephanie said.

          “There’s another light switch over by the stairs.  I never understood that.  I mean you’d think they’d want the light switch up at the top of the basement stairs, not at the bottom.”  The Gizmo Guy said.

          “You’d think that _you_ would have fixed that already.”  Stephanie said.

          “What?”  He asked.

          “Nothing.”  She replied as she flicked the switch next to the one that was already on.

          “Wow is that better.  I didn’t even know the paper was white, it looked awfully yellow.”  The pink haired girl said sarcastically.

          “Positive to negative?”  Pixel tried to get her back on track.

          “I was right it says positive to negative but I just don’t understand that.”  She said.

          “Let me see that.”  Pixel took the instructions as Stephanie handed them over.

“I told you.”  She said.

“All right, hand me the special rubber insulated gloves that are on the table.  I’m not taking any chances.”  The Gizmo Guy said.

“Are you sure you want to do that?”  Stephanie asked.

“I don’t normally question the instructions but these gloves will help me keep from being shocked, just in case.”  He reassured her as he put the gloves on.

“Well, it’s your baby do what you need to.”  She said.  Pixel nodded and crawled under the machine.  He placed the positive to the positive and the instant he did sparks flew and he was forced to pull them apart.

“I take it that wasn’t a good thing.”  Stephanie said.

“No, I should have listened to my instincts.  Unfortunately, now I have to recheck all the connections and wires to makes sure I haven’t fried anything.”  Pixel told her.

“How long will that take?”  She asked.

“At least two or three hours.”  He said.

“Oh dear.  Well I guess we’d better get to it.”  Stephanie sighed.

“Hand me the flat head screwdriver, would you?”  Pixel wondered.

“Here you go.”  She said.  The two continued to work, hoping that they would be able to get the machine ready faster than that.


	18. Chapter 18

Stephanie helped Pixel up from underneath the aging machine and the two looked at their work.

          “Well I guess the only thing left to do is test it.”  The Gizmo guy said.

          “What are we going to test it on?”  Stephanie asked.  Pixel sighed.

          “I have no idea but I don’t feel comfortable putting Sportacus or your Uncle in there and not being sure that it won’t age them too much.  Especially since I have no machine to reverse the aging process.”  The eleven year old said.  Stephanie nodded.

          “So do we have something that no one is going to miss if it gets too old?  I mean we don’t know what will happen to Sportacus or my Uncle the longer they stay that young.”  She wondered. 

          “I’m sure we have something around this basement.  Besides I have to make sure that the house systems can take the flux in energy.”  Pixel told her.

          “Why did you tie the aging machine into the house systems anyway?”  Stephanie seemed to be full of questions this afternoon. 

          “I want to make sure that the Ager 3000 has enough power.  If it doesn’t have enough power it might only age parts of Sportacus or your Uncle but their whole body and that wouldn’t be good.”  Pixel explained.

          “No, it wouldn’t be good.”  The pink haired girl said. Something inside her wished that Sportacus could stay small but she shook those thoughts from her head.  He needed to be his regular size again to keep LazyTown safe.  Also, he Uncle needed to be Mayor again and he couldn’t do that as a ten year old.  That’s when she got an idea.

          “Why not test it on me?”  Stephanie asked.

          “ _What?_ ” Pixel couldn’t believe what he heard.

          “Well, we don’t have anything that is close to human so why don’t we test it on me?  I mean you don’t have to go crazy; just make me like eleven or something.”  She said.

          “No way.  If something goes wrong, I’d never forgive myself.”  Pixel was adamant.

          “What else are we going to?”  Stephanie asked him.  He knew that she was right but he didn’t want to take that chance.

          “How am I going to return you to ten?  I have no way to do it.”  The Gizmo Guy told her.

          “It’s only a year, it’s not like it’s a big deal.”  She tried to make him understand.  Pixel took a deep breath and nodded.  Quickly Stephanie stepped inside the chamber and closed the door.  Pixel stood at the controls and moved the large dial to one year and he moved to press the big red button for the process to begin.  He gave Stephanie one last look before he pushed the button down.

* * *

          Trixie sat on the couch at Bessie’s not saying much of anything and just staring at the wall.  Milford and Bessie were in the kitchen trying to decode what to do.

          “Sportacus is right we have to be understanding.  Her mother isn’t in a good place and she feels as though she’s betrayed her friends, even though Robbie is to blame for the trouble.  We have to do something for her.”  Bessie said.

          “Yes, but what?”  Milford asked.

          “She could live with me until her mother gets herself back together.”  The Mayor’s assistant offered.

          “Good idea.”  Milford said.  Just then the phone rang.  Bessie quickly got up to answer it.

          “Hi, Bessie.  This is Pixel.”

          “Hi, Pixel.  What’s up?”  She asked.

          “Can Milford come over and play?”  Pixel wondered.  At first Bessie was confused but then she understood.

          “Of course, he’ll be right over.”  She replied and hung up the phone.

          “Who was it?”  Milford asked.

          “Pixel.  It’s ready and he wants you over there.”  Bessie told him.

          “Then I guess I’m off.”  He smiled and headed out the door.

* * *

          Sportacus carefully followed Stephanie down the basement stairs, as he had changed into his now very baggy hero costume, and saw Pixel and Milford standing there.

          “So who’s first?”  Pixel asked.

          “I think I should to make sure it’s ok.”  Sportacus said.

          “We checked it.  Everything works fine.”  Stephanie smiled.  The above average hero gave her a look but the now older Stephanie didn’t explain.

          “All right.  So how old do you wanna be?”  Pixel asked.

          “Preferably, as old as I was before, 21.”  Sportacus said.  Pixel nodded and the above average hero entered the chamber and closed the door.  The Gizmo Guy entered the correct years and pressed the button.  Stephanie watched in amazement as he grew to fill his uniform and was once again the hero she needed.

          “Wow, Pixel!  This is great to be me, again.  Mayor, it’s your turn.”  Sportacus said as he left the machine.  Milford entered the chamber and Pixel punched in the numbers again.  Within minutes, Milford was once again himself.

          “There’s only one thing left to do,” Sportacus smiled, “and that is to get Robbie.”


	19. Chapter 19

Sportacus walked through town, not caring who saw him.  Most just smiled, as they knew that things would be getting back to normal soon.  The above average hero entered the Town Hall and marched right up to Robbie’s desk.  The big chair was facing the window and he was sure that the villain had seen his approach.

          “We need to have a word.”  Was all Sportacus said.  Robbie wheeled his chair around and faced the above average hero.

          “So do you expect me to just give up and hand over the Mayor his job?”  The villain looked at him.

          “Well that would be nice but I know you wouldn’t be so accommodating.”  Sportacus smiled. 

          “I still have this.”  Robbie smirked and he pulled on the lever that came up off the floor.  When nothing happened he gave a confused look. 

          “I meant to get around to get rid of it but I forgot.  I nailed that trap door shut two years ago.”  The sports elf laughed.

          “Oh well then… I’d better go.”  Robbie bolted for the door; surprised that Sportacus wasn’t following him.  His surprise was quickly turned almost into a heart attack when he ran into the arms of waiting police officers.

          “Robbie, so nice to see you again.”  Officer O’Leary said.

          “Wish I could say the same.”  The villain smiled slightly.

          “I’m sure that the Mayor and Sportacus will want to press charges, so why don’t we take a stroll down to the station and see what the Captain wants to do with you.”  O’Leary smiled and lead Robbie down to police headquarters.

          Mayor Meanswell walked back into his office and smiled.  He looked around and made sure all his things were there.

          “Well what do you suppose we should do with Robbie?”  Sportacus asked.

          “Oh I don’t know.  A few nights in lockup and some community service ought to do it.”  Milford smiled.

          “Sounds good.  I’m going to move my airship.  See you later Mayor.”  The above average hero smiled and waved as he flipped off to his airship. 

* * *

          Later that night, Stephanie sat on her bed looking out the window at the clear night sky.  It was a beautiful night and she wished she had someone to play with.  _Pixel and Stingy are too busy trying to figure out how to return her to ten.  Ziggy went to bed early because he was tired from all the day’s excitement, that and the sugar had worn off.  Trixie… well…_   A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts.

          “Come in.”  She called.

          “Hi, Stephanie.”

          “Hi, Sportacus.  What’s up?”  The pink-haired girl asked.

          “We need to talk about Trixie.  There are some things you don’t know and I think that if you knew you wouldn’t be so upset.”  He smiled slightly.  Stephanie inhaled deeply and said,

          “All right.”  Sportacus explained everything that had happened over the past few days and Stephanie’s eyes went wide when she heard that Trixie’s mom was having troubles.  The above average hero decided he had no choice but to explain everything, drinking and all.

          “I’m sure that Trixie doesn’t want the world to know what her mother’s problem is but if you guys can get around your troubles it would help her a lot.  She needs someone to lean on, just like you did.”  Sportacus said.

          “She said…” Stephanie started.

          “I know and I know that it hurt but you have to give her a chance.  Can you do that?”  The above average hero wondered.

          “I’ll give it a try.  There is always a way.”  Stephanie smiled.

          “That’s the Stephanie I know.”  Sportacus smiled back and they hugged.  Something seemed different when they hugged and he looked at her.  She gripped him a little harder or something; he couldn’t put his finger on it.

          “Hey are you ok?”  He asked.

          “Yes, I guess so.  Why?”  She asked.

          “No reason, I guess I’m just getting used to being myself again.”  Sportacus shrugged it off.

          “Good night, Stephanie.”  He said.

          “Good night, Sportacus.”  She smiled.  Stephanie watched him leave and then she got up and decided to get ready for bed.  Hopefully, Pixel would have her back to ten in the morning and Sportacus would never have to know what she had done.


	20. Chapter 20

Stephanie was sound asleep in bed when she heard the phone ring.  At first, she thought she could ignore it and maybe it would go away but after about the seventh or eighth ring, the pink haired girl slowly got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen.

          “Hello?”  She mumbled.

          “Stephanie, it’s Pixel.  I think I have it all figured out.”  At this the ten year old in the eleven year old’s body perked up.

          “I’ll be over in twenty minutes.”  She said.  Pixel didn’t get out a reply before the phone went dead. 

          Stephanie raced upstairs and changed out of her pajamas and into her pink striped dress.  Throwing on her sneakers, she went back down the hall and found a piece of paper.  Quickly, she wrote a note for her uncle and then shot off toward Pixel’s house.

          On the way over, she thought about being a year older.  It wasn’t a bad thing; in fact she could barely tell that there was anything different.  _But what would three or four years do?_   The thought flashed across her mind.  It made her stop in her tracks.  _What about it?_

Half an hour later, Trixie sat in Bessie’s spare bedroom looking out the window at the beautiful morning around her.  Despite the sun and the birds chirping, she didn’t feel like getting out of bed.  She was sure that her mother would come to her senses and that they could be a family again.  It was then that the doorbell rang but the ten year old just let it go figuring that Bessie would get it.

          The doorbell stopped ringing and she heard Sportacus and Bessie talking in the other room.   Getting up, she pressed her ear to the wall so she could hear what they were talking about.  Unfortunately, they lowered their tones so she decided to make an appearance.

          “Good morning.”  She said with a weak smile.

          “Good morning Trixie.  There is someone here to see you.”  Sportacus smiled and she wasn’t surprised.  It was when Stephanie appeared that Trixie didn’t know what to do.

          “I thought…” The trickster started.

          “Well, you thought wrong.  Why didn’t you just tell me?”  Stephanie asked. 

          “I’m going to go make breakfast.”  Bessie interrupted.

          “And I’ll you guys later.”  Sportacus said and he did his signature move and took off.

          “I didn’t want everybody to know what was going on.”  Trixie told Stephanie once they were alone.

          “I wouldn’t have told anyone.”  Her friend said.

          “I know but you were dealing with your own troubles I didn’t want…” Stephanie cut her off.

          “It’s my fault.  I should have picked up something was wrong.  Instead I was too wrapped up in myself and I’m sorry for that.  Trixie you are my best friend.  No matter what I always want to know what’s happening with you.”  She said.

          “It’s not your fault.  I wasn’t there for you.”  Trixie told her.

          “We can blame each other but we’ve both had some rough patches and I don’t want to lose my best friend.  Can we forget all of this and start over?”  Stephanie asked.

          “You really want to start over after all I’ve said and done?”  Trixie wondered.

          “We’ve both said and done things we aren’t proud of and I’d like it if we could put them behind us.  Friends?”  The pink haired girl asked.

          “Friends.”  Trixie smiled and the two hugged.  When they separated, Stephanie said,

          “I want to know everything that happened, from the top.”  Trixie smiled slightly and started in.

          On the other side of town, Robbie sat in a holding cell waiting to find out what his fate would be.  He was sure that Sportacus would come up with something he couldn’t handle like, cleaning the side of the highway or working at the soup kitchen; all that goodie too-shoes stuff made him sick. 

          “Robbie meet your new cellmate, Bubba.”  Officer O’Leary smiled and led a very large man into the cell.

          “You two have fun.”  O’Leary continued to smile and walked away.  Robbie looked at Bubba cautiously and watched as a big smile crossed the big man’s face. 

          “Mommy.”  The villain whispered.

**The End**


End file.
